28. Kapitel: Mr Crouchs Wahn
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 28. Kapitel: '''Mr Crouchs Wahn (im Original: The Madness of Mr Crouch) Ron fragt Percy umgehend brieflich nach seinen derzeitigen Kontakten mit Mr Crouch. Percys Antwort kommt erst Wochen später: Er bekomme derzeit handschriftliche Anweisungen von Mr Crouch per Posteule. Harry, Ron und Hermine bringen dem glückstrahlenden Dobby die vielen Socken, die sie für ihn in Hogsmeade ausgesucht haben. Bei den Hauselfen in der Küche fragt Harry auch Winky nach Mr Crouch. Obwohl die inzwischen alkoholabhängige Hauselfe gerade sturzbetrunken ist, empört sie sich über Harrys Frage: Als gute Hauselfe werde sie die Geheimnisse ihres Meisters nicht verraten. Wegen Rita Kimmkorns Artikel in der Hexenwoche bekommt Hermine etliche aufgebrachte Leserbriefe und sogar eine Briefattacke mit Bubotubler-Eiter. Um sich für die verletzenden Reaktionen zu rächen, beschließt Hermine herauszufinden, wie die Reporterin heimlich Privatgespräche anderer belauschen kann. Hagrid hat für die folgende Unterrichtsstunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Beet umgegraben, in dem alle in Harrys Klasse Niffler nach glitzernden Leprechaun-Goldmünzen wühlen lassen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erfährt Ron, dass Leprechaun-Gold sich nach einigen Stunden in Nichts auflöst. Er denkt daran, dass er Harry für das Omniglas mit einer Handvoll dieser vergänglichen Goldmünzen "bezahlt" hat und ärgert sich über Harry, der den Verlust nicht einmal bemerkt hat, und über seine eigene Armut. Ende Mai erklärt Ludo Bagman den Champions auf dem Quidditchfeld, hier entstehe ein Irrgarten, dessen dichte abgrenzende Hecken in einem Monat 7 m hoch sein würden. Ihre letzte Turnieraufgabe sei, in diesem Labyrinth an magischen Hindernissen und Geschöpfen vorbeizukommen und schnellstmöglich den Siegerpokal in der Mitte zu erreichen. Auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditchfeld geht Viktor Krum mit Harry zu einer verlassenen Stelle am Waldrand, um ihn nach seiner angeblichen Liebesbeziehung mit Hermine zu fragen. Harry überzeugt Viktor davon, dass diese große Liebe wirklich nur eine Zeitungsente ist. Plötzlich taumelt Mr Crouch in völlig zerlumpter Kleidung zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Er sieht verwahrlost aus, erkennt nichts um sich her und gibt dauernd dem nur in seiner Phantasie anwesenden Weatherby irgendwelche wirren Anweisungen. In seinen kurzen lichten Momenten will der wahnsinnig gewordene Crouch dringend Albus Dumbledore vor etwas warnen. Er faselt dann mit kaum zu verstehender Stimme von seinem Sohn, von Bertha Jorkins und von Voldemort, der immer stärker werde. Harry lässt den widerstrebenden Viktor bei Crouch zurück und rennt selbst ins Schloss, um Dumbledore zu holen. Vor Dumbledores Büro wird Harry absichtlich von Professor Snape aufgehalten, bis schließlich der laute Streit der beiden Dumbledore herbeiruft. Äußerst wütend sieht Snape, dass der Schulleiter sofort mit Harry wegeilt. Trotzdem kommen Harry und Dumbledore zu spät zum Waldrand: Sie finden nur noch Viktor, der magisch betäubt daliegt. Mr Crouch ist spurlos verschwunden. Professor Moody taucht kurz nach ihnen auf und macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Crouch. Dumbledore schickt Harry unter Hagrids Schutz in den Gryffindorturm, wo er seinen beiden Freunden alles berichtet. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Geschichte Hogwarts 28.Kapitel im Film Von diesem Kapitel gibt es im Film nur die Geschehnisse um Barty Crouch, in abgewandelter Form. Die folgenden Szenen gibt es im Buch nicht: Harry wird auf dem Rückweg vomgroßen See zum Schloss von Barty Crouch angesprochen. Er gratuliert Harry und begleitet ihn ein Stück des Weges. Sie werden von Moody beobachtet, der Crouch etwas zuruft. Beim Näherkommen macht Moody eine eigentümliche Zungenbewegung die Crouch veranlasst sich Moody zuzuwenden und ihn genauer zu beobachten. Erschreckt wendet Crouch sich ab und läuft davon. In dem sehr dunklen Wald begleitet Hagrid Harry, Ron und Hermine Richtung Schloss. Harry läuft etwas abseits von ihnen. Er findet Bartemius Crouch tot unter einem Baum liegend. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4c